herozerofandomcom-20200223-history
F.A.Q.
Quick Starter Tips Your Hero *Q: What are the EXP Requirements / Hero Titles for Each Level? *Q: How does Training work? *Q: Is there a final level? *Q: How do stats work? How are stat costs calculated? *Q: Why did I lose a bunch of stats suddenly? Teams *Q: What are the benefits of team play? *Q: What are the costs of team upgrades? *Q: What powers do team leaders / advisor's have? *Q: Our team leader has gone inactive. What to do? *Q: Can we change our team name? *Q: What are the costs of Team battles? Missions *Q: When does my mission energy reset? *Q: How do the fight missions differ in difficulty? *Q: What "Special Missions" are there? *Q: Help! I can't seem to find the missions needed to complete hero deed X Second Hand Shop / Items *Q: What are common / rare / epic / unique items? *Q: Why do items have more or less +x / -x stats? Donuts *Q: What should I spend my donuts on? *Q: Where do I get donuts? *Q: I can't donate donuts - why? *Q: Why can I donate donuts even though I haven't purchased any? *Q: Can I give donuts to another player? Account *Q: May I have more than one hero on any server? *Q: May I use the same account data on different servers? *Q: Why did I lose my account? *Q: Can I change my hero name? *Q: Is it allowed to sit another persons account? Forum *Q: Do the Devs pay attention to our suggestions? Misc. *Q: What Heroic deeds are there? *Q: What do Washing machine / Sewing Machine do? HeroZero - World *Q: When will there be updates? *Q: How many servers / players are there worldwide? Quick Starter Tips When you start any online multiplayer game, the first issue for most is: Will I regret any of the choices I make early later in the game? Here's a few hints to help you around. *This game offers a mix of idle and active aspects. you can progress without playing constantly, you will progress more if you play more, to a certain degree. : For many, this mix is ideal. For others - there are other games to play. : Hero Zero gives you a good deal of choice just how much you want to get involved. *Skilling: There's not much you can do wrong with skilliing your hero as you go through the beginner levels. You will add many more stats throughout the game. Your stats are likely to change a lot anyway, due to the gear you find. *Energy: Energy will replenish for you at midnight US Pacific Time. Your ingame clock shows your local time. Note you may buy extra energy with coins or donuts 4 times a day (50 energy each). *Once your energy runs out, you may still train, fight duels, fight villains who appear randomly or go on special missions as they become available. *Your hero is not lost if you see a fresh welcome screen when you return, just refresh the page. *Things to spend donuts on: making an informed decision on how to spend your ingame currency is probably the most hot button topic for beginners. You will find many free donuts in the game, but supplies are not endless and some things bought with donuts are more efficient or helpful to certain players than others. In general: hang on to your donuts until you can make better decisions yourself. You will not miss anything if you hold on to them for a while, so don't go quick-finishing missions and buying token items right away - you'll likely find you'd rather have kept them to spend on boosters, expensive energy refills or (later) missiles. See: [[#Donuts|'donuts']] *Much of this game focuses on team play. Once you join a team, there is a team chat available to you as well. You can check how many active players a team has. : Many Top teams will not answer your application, if you don't write a few personal words. What are the EXP Requirements / Hero Titles for Each Level? Same as the {level ~ before + 364} . Hence level 28: 10024. level 29: 10388 etc... See a full list of EXP requirements and corresponding hero title: See Levels How does Training work? You can select to train any of your heroes 4 main stats (Strength, Stamina, Brain and Intuition). Completing a set of 3-10 training units (depending on how many sets you've completed already) will add 5 points to that stat. There is no need to complete a set within a given time frame. Your hero begins each day with 10 training units available. (Reset: Midnight, US: Pacific Standard Time for US / 8am for UK) Unused training units do not carry over to the next day. If your team has won a training trophy, you may have additional training units per day. (see: Trophies) While training costs time and training units, it does not require energy. You may choose to pay donuts for completing training sessions early or to auto-train several units back to back. Is there a final level? The level cap is set at 400, though no one on any server has come anywhere near that yet. This is due to the fact, that there is a soft cap at level 250, from there on out, each level costs are tenfold compared to level costs 1-249. How do stats work? How are stat costs calculated? Stats are cheap to buy at first and in lower levels, but the price point increases dramatically as you progress - usually more so than your income does. The price per stat point is determined by how many base points you have already purchased. Stats are used to determine the outcome of 3 different activities within Hero Zero: Fighting Missions, Special Missions, and PvP (duelling/team battles). The Four Stats are: *Strength - Used to calculate damage ( {1 ~ str = 1 ~ damage} ) *Stamina - Used to calculate HP ( {1 ~ stam = 10 ~ hp} ) *Brain - Used to calculate Critical Hit percentage : ( {Ratio ~ of ~ players ~ Brain ~ % ~ Opponents ~ Brain} ) min 5% - max 60% *Intuition - Used to calculate how often you dodge or are dodged ( {Ratio ~ of ~ player ~ % ~ Opponent} ) min 5% - max 40% Stat costs are calculated based on only the number of points you have purchased. Stats are currently only purchasable with coins. Points added by free skill points (deed rewards, training, items, boosters or team upgrades) do not affect cost. Why did I lose a bunch of stats suddenly? Either a stat booster expired, or the benefits from a team have gone due to being kicked out. Or you lost a league level. What are the benefits of team play? HeroZero is very much designed as a team game. Each team has its own ingame chat room. You can attack other teams or defend attacks on your own. Team Battles require coins, which are donated by team member: :Rewards include team honor, coins and sometimes items or even a trophy. Coins/items are not deducted from the losing team. Honor and trophies are. Apart from enriching your gaming experience. There are very real benefits: * If your team manages to win a trophy, all team members share the benefit, which may include more daily energy, more daily training units or a higher courage cap. * However, a team holding trophies will be weaker in team battles, so getting them is always easier than keeping them. There are 4 areas your team can build their HQ *"Quarters" opens up new member slots in your team, hence more fighters for battles and more members who can in turn donate to pay for other upgrades. *"Facility" gives a boost to each team members base stats. *"Popularity" boosts the EXP each team member earns during mission. *"Motivation" boosts the coins each team member earns during work or missions. What are the costs of team upgrades? See Expansions. What powers do team leaders / advisor's have? Advisor's can declare attacks, perform expansions, message to /a in team chat, toggle the "looking for members" sign, add members, kick members that are not advisor's or leaders and serve coffee. Leaders can to all of the above plus, change player status (including changing leader), kick players, change team logo, and order the advisor's to make more coffee. Our team leader has gone inactive. What to do? Contact support. They will likely require an absence of at least 2 weeks to avoid arguments and might mediate should the player return. Can we change our team name? Yes you can, but in the cost of 100 donuts though... Just click on your team's name on the team section! What are the costs of Team battles? See Expansions#Battles. When does my mission energy reset? Energy will Reset: Midnight, US: Pacific Standard Time for US / 8am for UK or click Energy#Reset to see a clock of when it is due to reset. Your training units, courage and free dailies (washer / shop refill) reset as well. How do the fight missions differ in difficulty? Fight missions are typically shorter and promise higher yields than time missions, though there is a chance you may lose and only receive 10% of the reward. Luckily, mission opponents always mimic your own stats, so they are fairly predictable. You should never really fail on easy, rare if ever on medium, hard may be a risk (worth it to you?) *Hard enemies have about 94% of your own stat (93% - 95%). *Medium enemies have about 85% of your own stat (83% - 85%). *Easy enemies have about 77.5% of your own stat (75% - 80%). Fighting hard enemies, it's advisable to have high stamina (to minimize randomness) you can further increase relative stamina by removing ammo / weapon. What "Special Missions" are there? See Special Missions. Help! I can't seem to find the missions needed to complete hero deed X TODO What are common / rare / epic / unique items? Items available to you scale with your level, i.e. a common item will have two stats, their sum being {3 \times (your ~ level) \pm (25 ~ points ~ random)} . e.g., A level 100 player can find items with total points 275-325. For a full list, see Items. Why do items have more or less +x / -x stats? The "+/-" tell you how many stats you would gain/lose by switching to this item at the moment. There are no absolute values, but relative. Normally, any item you find is scaled to your current level: total of all stats = {3 \times (your ~ level) \pm (25 ~ points ~ random)} What should I spend my donuts on? Arguably the best donut items are 50% mission boosters, expensive daily energy refills or missiles (if you PvP). If you plan to play for free, those are the main items people save up for. Bought or gifted donuts probably give you the best return as team donations. Where do I get donuts? You can find free donuts randomly during missions or PvP battles. Many deeds reward you with donuts as well, especially during early levels. You cannot donate these items to your team. You can also buy extra donuts with credits. Rarely, the game may gift all players free donuts (i.e. an anniversary). Either are donate-able to the team cash box. I can't donate donuts - why? Only bought or gifted donuts are donate-able, to prevent multi-account exploits. If you received gifted donuts and can't donate, please try logging off and back in. Why can I donate donuts even though I haven't purchased any? You must have had some bought or gifted donuts in your account at some point. Can I give donuts to another player? No. Though other players may generate donuts for themselves by winning against you in PVP. May I have more than one hero on any server? Using multiple accounts on the same server is not allowed according to the "Terms of Use". This includes sitting other player's accounts. You may inform support about sharing IPs or sitting agreements, in order to avoid complications. Several users who happen to share an IP may create 1 account each on the same server, and even play together in the same team. Support will act however, if they have reason to believe someone is abusing this policy, or violating the Terms of Use in any other way. May I use the same account data on different servers? Simple answer, yes. Why did I lose my account? Your name may have violated the Terms of Use (racism, obscenity). If you suspect foul play, contact support. Can I change my hero name? No, you can't. As a hero, your name and public persona and reputation is your everything. Support may defunct your account if the name violates the Terms of Use (obscene, racist etc.) Likewise, if you have a serious reason for needing your name changed, you need to contact support who will consider your case. Is it allowed to sit another persons account? "Sitting" (temporarily giving your account data to someone else for a period of up to 4 weeks), is tolerated, but must be reported to support. Support and the Hero Zero team can not be held accountable for what your sitter decides to do with the account, you do this at your own risk. Using multiple accounts on the same server is not allowed according to the "Terms of Use". This includes sitting other player's accounts. Do the Devs pay attention to our suggestions? Developers do claim to read every post, and in tern they may come upon your suggestion. Washing / Sewing machine were user suggestions, nearly down to the graphics even, as was they're pricing for Yoyo Island and Gamble city, as were global villains, and likely quite a few more There are bi-weekly scheduled maintenance/upgrades, bug fixes and minor additions. Yeah, they're watching. Hero Zero is a huge community, and perhaps the 'new' idea you post has already been discussed in detail on another server, maybe not. What Heroic deeds are there? See Deeds. What do Washing machine / Sewing Machine do? Sewing machine can change the look of your item for a specific cost in coins or donuts and have no other benefit. Washing machine changes the stats of your item around randomly. There is 1 free use per day, additional uses cost 1 donut each. Note that a common item may take up to 2 stats, rares up to 3 and epics up to 4 - though they could all be reassigned to a single stat as well. Both are user-requested additions and available to you beginning level 20. When will there be updates? Scheduled maintenance and updates every 2 weeks Monday/Tuesday midnight US PST. How many servers / players are there worldwide? http://herozerogame.com is the official game portal, linking to worldwide hero servers Currently, there are HeroZero-Servers running in: *Germany (3) *Poland (3) *France (2) *Brazil (2) *Greece *Italy *Mexico *Portugal *Spain *UK *US (International) via http://kongregate.com/games/playata/hero-zero *Romania *Lithuania *Turkey *Bulgaria *Czech Republic *Croatia *Latin America *Asia/Pacific Region *Russia *Saudi Arabia * Each country has their own forum. Category:F.A.Q